


Kept It Secret

by DiegoonNio



Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Sometimes it's better to keep a secret than admit how you feel.Day 3 Prompt: Secret
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Estimeric Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Estimeric Week 2020





	Kept It Secret

Aymeric had only been a little curious about sex. Like all the boys his age, it was a fascinating topic and his body certainly was excited by it. But as he learned more he found himself disliking the idea. He was a bastard child. Someone who was born and considered flithy just because of the acts of others. The thought of doing that to another left a sour taste in his mouth.

So he ignored such urges and luckily his dream was a good enough distraction. Instead of thinking about such things, he threw his mind into politics and knight training. Why think about girls when you could create an ideal city-state? Unfortunately girls were easier than social reform.

Still he remained strong. He politely flirted with women as was required of his role in high society but he never got to close. Nor did he want to. No one made his heart raced lke in the romance novels he accidentally picked up. No one made his blood rush or his mind go blank. He was starting to think maybe he broke himself.

Until _he_ appeared.

Estinien Wrymblood: the trouble maker among the knights. But it wasn’t a surprise to see a dragoon in training acting that way. They never cared about the rules. The only thing they wanted was to kill dragon. A one-man army that did their own thing. But after fighting together, Aymeric realized this dragoon wasn’t like that.

It’s amazing how close people become after surviving a battle together. Estinien was as prickly as ever but Aymeric could see he meant well; after his obsession with killing dragons. His words weren’t made of honey but the knight could see that they were kinder than most nobles. A harsh truth compared to sugar coated lies was refreshing.

And that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. While Estinien had been criticized for being weak and needing to bulk up, Aymeric didn’t see it. The dragoon was built for the arial acrobatics of his craft. While knights were bulked almost everywhere, Aymeric noticed the differences when they bathed together one night. The thin coils that made up his torso, the thick muscles of his thighs for jumping, the sculpted calves that made up his calves…

“I’m getting out,” Estinien had said and as he stood, Aymeric realized he had his own problem.

“I’ll be out in a bit,” The knight said with a small smile. He tried not to watch the other go but he couldn’t resist a peak. He mentally prayed to Halone as his thoughts spiraled downward. For the first time in his life he wanted to do something physical with another. But that was flithy. No… he was flithy. There was no way he could touch Estinien like that. He didn’t deserve someone like him.

So he kept it secret.

However he wasn’t the only one keeping a secret. As Estinien dried off, he cursed as his mind couldn’t clear his thoughts of Aymeric bathing. He knew it had been a bad idea to accept the invitation to bathe together. But every time those ice blues eyes fell on him, he couldn’t help but agree with what ever spilled from those perfect lips.

But that was the problem; Aymeric was perfect. He excelled as a knight and was blooming into a righteous politician. Kind and gentle but harsh to those who deserved it. And now Estinien could add his body to the list. Knights were bulky but Aymeric? He had a strong and balanced body that was well taken care of. There was no way Estinien could woo a man like that. He didn’t deserve someone like that.

So he kept it secret.

The two would smile, argue, complain, and everything else besides admitting what they felt. They became closer and closer but neither wanted to cross that line.

Not until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Estinien touches the eye and shite happens.   
> I know I'm late but I was busy with 5.3 then real life happened @v@ 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :D I was going to skip this but then found I needed it for another one... So I'm just going to be behind the rest of the week.


End file.
